


Something Good Can Work

by chandlerbings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, M/M, Nanny AU, aromantic oikawa, characters and ships will be added as i go!, daichi is daddy af, expect asatananoya and iwaoi, hinata is four, oisuga are besties, rating apt to change...eye emojis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerbings/pseuds/chandlerbings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi hires a live-in nanny to watch his son, Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* here i go

 “Yui-chan!!”

Before Daichi could stop him, his son jumped into the lap of his childhood friend in a blur of orange hair and tiny limbs. “Sorry about that!” He called, rushing in after Hinata and closing the door to Yui’s office behind him. She was already cuddled up to Hinata, pressing her nose into his hair and smiling as she whispered about something or other to him.

“Michimiya-san,” Daichi said, nervousness apparent in his voice.

Yui lifted her head to look at Daichi and raised her eyebrows. “You only use that name when you want something.” She looked down at Hinata, who was toying with the ends of her hair with great care—something that only became so gentle after she had to give a stern talking to him about _pulling_. “Daichi, you need to take my advice. Bringing him here like this almost every other day because you can’t get a reliable sitter is…” she trailed off and ruffled her hand in Hinata’s hair. The bond that she had with Hinata was unshakeable, considering she’d known him almost as long as he’d been around. Daichi remembered it clearly, the first time he had brought Hinata to the office because he really had no other choice; Yui took to him like a mother hen to her chicks, cradling him in her arms and rocking him to sleep while Daichi apologized profusely.

“Just one more day,” Daichi replied, sounding almost broken. His felt his face flush in embarrassment. “I promise, I’m looking for a live-in nanny now. I just don’t know where to go, because I’ve only ever hired neighborhood kids to sit, but school is starting back up and they won’t be able to come early enough in the morning, and—“

“That’s what I’m here for, is it not?” Yui asked. Her lips quirked upwards in the slightest, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile back. “Not only am I your best—and _only_ —friend, you do have me around as your assistant. I’ve set up interviews for you later today, after your lunch break. I have three lined up for now, but I have four more potentials that I can set up appointments with if none of today’s applicants work out.”

If Daichi wasn’t gay, he would’ve kissed her on the mouth right then and there; under the eyes of God, his son, and the security guys watching over a panel of monitors showing the whole building. He would’ve done it. Instead, he rushed over to her and took Hinata into his arms before pulling Yui up onto her feet and hugging her tight. Hinata, sandwiched between the two, was oblivious to the conversation but still let out a bubbly laugh.

“Papa, do I really get to stay with Yui-chan all day? Yui-chan, will you put colors on my nails like you have on yours? Do you have a pink color? Like the color you wear on your lips sometimes…do you use the same stuff on your lips and nails? How d—“

“Shouyou,” Daichi said sternly. He received a squeaky “Sorry, Papa!” before Hinata shoved his head into the crook of his father’s shoulder. “You’re fine, sweetheart, just let Yui-chan breathe for a bit.” Daichi took a moment to press a soft kiss to the top of Hinata’s head and rub his back gently before looking up at Yui with pleading eyes. “So, uh, about that.”

Yui laughed. “As if you even have to ask anymore. Just remember, you have the meeting for closing that big deal with one of your authors at ten, a half-hour debriefing session with Ukai-san at eleven-thirty to about this quarter’s production. Lunch is from noon to one, and then the interviews are after that. They’ll probably be in the waiting area outside your office by 12:30, so if you’re going to be going out you might want to have something prepared to say in case you run into them.”

“What in the world would I do without you?”  Daichi asked, pressing a swift kiss to Yui’s cheek. He set Hinata down then, and got down on one knee to be on the same level as his son. “Shouyou, you’re going to be good for Yui-chan today, okay? Do as she asks, and don’t put up a fuss when she puts you down to nap.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “I would never be mean to Yui-chan, Papa! I’ll be good, I promise.”

“That’s my boy,” Daichi said, pulling Hinata in for one last hug. “I’ve gotta go do work now, okay?” He felt Hinata melt into his touch and cling a little tighter, tiny arms wrapping around his neck, and a tear almost came to his eye. “I love you very much,” he whispered.

“Too the moon and back?” Hinata whispered back, rubbing his face into the soft material of Daichi’s suit jacket.

Oh crap, there was definitely a piece of dust in Daichi’s eye, or a twig, because tears definitely welled up in his eyes on hearing that. “You know it, little man.” He gave Hinata a hefty squeeze before he finally let go. “Go see what Yui-chan has for you to do today, okay? She’ll take care of you, she always does.”

Upon climbing into Yui’s lap once more, Daichi heard Hinata gasp, “That’s the pink color I had in my mind, how did you know?” as he headed out the door.

It struck Daichi as he was walking down the hall to his office that if he’d have to trust someone like he trusted Yui to take care of Hinata. With Yui, Hinata was well-behaved and happy and Daichi knew he was being treated well. He wondered if he’d find that same trust in any of the applicants Yui picked, or if her seeing something like that in them led her to choosing them in the first place.

Sighing as he settled into his office chair, Daichi woke up his computer to filter through countless emails and ready his documents for the long day ahead of him.

xXx

Suga woke with a start to a heavy weight bouncing on top of his chest. He was vaguely aware that the weight was yelling at him, but the voice seemed more excited than panicked, so he didn’t bother to open his eyes and decided to feign sleep with the sole purpose of annoying his roommate.

“Suga-chan!!! Suga-chaaaaaaaaan~” Said roommate sang. “Time to wake up! I made a big breakfast to celebrate your interview today!”

Suga squinted one eye open to see a blurry Oikawa Tooru reaching back with a pillow in his hand. “If you’re so much as _thinking_ about hitting me with that, I’ll—“

“Always so grumpy before your morning coffee, Suga-chan,” Oikawa chastised. He clucked his tongue and rolled off of Suga’s chest but stayed close, curling up against Suga’s side. “There’s a fresh pot in the kitchen, and I made some rice and there’s mackerel frying right now. Right this _second_ , Suga-chan, so you’d better get up and make sure it doesn’t burn. You know I always burn the mackerel.”

Though he enjoyed Oikawa’s warm presence at his side, Suga shoved him off and shuffled out of bed. “You know, it’s a wonder how I’ve been struggling with finding work. If anyone knew what it’s like to handle you, they’d let me nanny whole _armies_.”

They bickered and bantered their way into the kitchen where, sure enough, the rice cooker and coffee pot were warming, and mackerel was crackling in a pan on the stove. While Suga finished the fish up, Oikawa poured coffee in mismatched mugs and serving rice into thrift store bowls with a gentle lull in the conversation. The next time the two converged it was at the small dining table, where they sat down to enjoy their breakfast together.

“So,” Oikawa started, leaning his elbows on the table. “Are you nervous? Excited? Do you know anything about this guy? It’s just one guy, right? Single parent?”

Suga laughed. “Down, Lassie. He’s a single dad, yeah. One kid—a four year old boy. I…I don’t know how I should feel? It’s been a while since my last job, so I feel like I may be a little rusty in the interviewing department—“

“But you’re so good with kids that it shouldn’t matter,” Oikawa interrupted. It felt to Suga like his words were defensive, like he was going to march right in on Suga’s interview later that afternoon and tell this potential employer _exactly_ why he should hire Suga.

“Thank you, Oikawa,” Suga said, smiling softly. “I have reason to be worried, though. If I don’t get this, I…I hate to say this, but I don’t know how I’ll be able to keep up with my share of the rent.”

Oikawa pursed his lips, letting a rare look of concern grace his features. “Koushi, you know what I said before. I’m well off right now. If you can’t put in the whole share, that’s fine. If you can’t even put in half the share or any of it at all, I don’t care.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m a scrub!” Suga cried, blushing so fiercely that he had to hide it behind his coffee mug.

“I would never think that!” Oikawa cried back, just as dramatic. “My number one concern is to make sure you’re safe and happy. You’re my best friend, Suga-chan. I would never kick you out, or better yet let you kick yourself out. You always have a room with me, wherever I go.”

A silence fell over the two of them then. Suga took a few deep breaths and Oikawa watched him carefully, then continued. “With that being said, I really hope you get this. You deserve it, and I think this is your true calling; taking care of kids, helping them grow.” There was another beat of silence in which Oikawa’s trademark smirk spread across his face. “If he’s hot, there are no promises that I won’t get jealous when you start banging.”

Suga turned beet red. “Tooru!” He scolded, “Don’t be so crass! He has a kid, I doubt that he’s—that he’d find me— _Tooru!_ ”

“I’m just saying,” Oikawa said, his smirk blowing into a full, cocky grin. “Stranger things have happened. And don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Suga-chan; if I had the ability to, I would’ve fallen in love with you the second we met. Head over heels, without a doubt.”

“You’re an idiot, Oikawa Tooru, so that’s not saying much,” Suga teased, finishing off his breakfast and pushing the bowl away from him. “It’s your turn to do dishes. I’m going to go change so I can run to the market before my interview.”

On emerging from his room dressed in a pair of black slacks and a lilac silk button down, Suga was still trying to flatten one stubborn flyaway hair on his head. “Do I look okay?” He called to Oikawa, who was crowded around the sink.

Oikawa whistled. “You know, if the interview doesn’t work out, we could arrange something. Like , _Pretty Woman_ style. You’ll be Julia Roberts, of course, and I—“

“Very funny” Suga deadpanned. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys before starting to head out the door. “Do you need anything while I’m out?”

“Honey? And eggs, I think. Get eggs just to be safe,” Oikawa said. “Text me when you’re on your way home? Sunglasses emoji for _it went well, sake’s on me while you help me pack_ , crying cat emoji for _sake’s on you and please have a bath drawn when I get in the door_.”

Suga nodded. “No problem. And make sure you wrap your knee if you go to the gym today! The last thing I need is you putting too much strain on it again.”

The last thing Suga heard before the door shut him out in the hallway was a stubborn, “Okay, _mom_.”

If he could handle Oikawa, he could handle anything today threw at him—of that much he was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay homies! i'll be working on the next chapter shortly, but in the meantime, what do you think? how do you feel about oisuga roommates? throughout this fic i really want to make it clear that daichi is a good dad, and loves hinata more than anything in the world (me too, dai, me too) and i hope i'm doing a good job in writing that. with all that being said, thank you so much for reading! i'm super excited for you guys to see where i want to take this, and i hope you stick along for the ride. much love♥♥♥eri chandlerbings


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hey!! sorry about the wait for this--my laptop is broken and i had to use my friend's today to type all this out. hopefully i'll get a new one soon and be able to update more frequently! i wrote both of the chapters published in one sitting, so it's just a matter of having something to type them on.
> 
> here we go!

Daichi spent his morning in and out of offices, taking phone calls and attending meetings and scheduling his next few weeks. One woman in particular, a young, new and upcoming author named Yachi, panicked over the phone about the possibility of her not being able to meet deadlines. By the time lunch rolled around, it was with great relief that he got to unwind and spend a little time with Hinata. They ate their lunches together--chicken salad and chips for Daichi, and for Hinata, peanut butter spread thick over a piece of bread, folded in half--and Daichi let Hinata tell him about his day. Daichi admired his pristinely painted nails and said with reluctance no, his boss wouldn't like it very much if his were painted the same way (though Kuroo _would_ give him an interesting look), and then Yui was knocking on his office door.

"Sawamura-san," she said, all formality and business in a way that made Daichi want to roll his eyes. "Your applicants are here to see you." She eyed Hinata before glancing back at Daichi. "Hina, would you mind coming with me? I have a game in my o--"

"Hold on," Daichi said. He locked eyes with Hinata, who was adorably trying to lick peanut butter from the roof of his mouth like a puppy. "Shouyou, you know how girls from around the block would watch you some days?" After Hinata made a noise of understading, Daichi went on. "How would you feel about someone like that living with us? We have an extra room, and it'd make Papa very happy to know that you're being taken care of when he gets very busy."

There was a pause, a crucial one that Daichi knew would make or break the strong relationship he had with his son. If Hinata didn't like the idea, and Daichi couldn't very well quit his job or bring his son to work every day, trust would be lost when Daichi hired a nanny anyway. Hinata swung his legs back and forth and stared hard at his feet, contemplating. Sparing a nervous look over to Yui, Daichi saw that she, too, was anxiously biting her lip.

"Only if they remember what foods I like when they grocery shop," Hinata finally said. He looked up at Daichi with honest eyes, so clear that Daichi was suddenly so reminded of Hinata's mother. Hinata balled his hands into tiny fists and placed them on the table. "And only if you promise you'll still tuck me in every night. That can't be their job. And they have to be my friend!! And teach me things!!" He took a breath. "Papa, I need to be honest with you."

Struck with how sudden this maturity hit Hinata, Daichi chuckled. "Of course, Shouyou."

"Sometimes when you're at work a while, I start to miss you real bad. And the other people that stay with me don't...they want me to feel okay so they try and cheer me up. And I don't want that. Sometimes I just want to miss you real bad and that's it. I wanna make sure they get that."

It was Yui that broke the silence after Hinata's little speech with a quiet sniffle, and the two boys immediately snapped their heads over to look at her. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Yui said, waving one hand and wiping at her eye with the other. "You're just so much like your mother, Hina-kun. I'll!! I'll go fetch the first applicant." With that she left, and Daichi pulled Hinata into his arms.

"I'll make sure they get everything about you, Shouyou. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry you have to miss me; I promise that once this quarter passes, I'll spend every day of my vacation with you."

Hinata pressed a wet kiss to Daichi's cheek. "And you'll make sure he shops the right way?"

Daichi laughed, setting Hinata on his lap. He ruffled a hand through Hinata's fluffy orange hair and smiled. "Of course. _You_  can fire him if he gets anything gross."

"I love you," Hinata said, leaning back into Daichi's chest.

"To the moon and back?" Daichi asked, kissing the top of Hinata's head.

"You know it, big guy." Daichi didn't need to peer down at his son to know that he had a grin spread wide across his face.

Yui interrupted again, this time bringing a very tall man with her. His hair was dyed white and he wore an indeterminable expression on his face. "Sawamura-san, Hinata-kun," Yui said, again with all the formality. "This is Takanobu Aone."

"Nice to meet you," Daichi said, offering a pleasant smile. "I'd let you shake my hand, but, uh," he trailed off and gestured to Hinata, who was had a strong grip on Daichi's fingers. He huffed out a quiet laugh and looked up at Aone, who was staring hard at Daichi with that same look on his face. "Well, let's get started."

Aone grunted, and the interview began.

 

xXx

 

"So, how are things going?"

After the second applicant, a talkative man named Bokuto, left the office, Yui stepped in. She informed the third applicant that it would be just a moment longer before they could see Daichi, seeing that Hinata had been eyeing the snacks in the vending machine earlier that day and complained once about still being hungry.

Daichi groaned from where his head laid on his desk. "Yui, I love you. I do. But, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Daichi," Yui responded, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What were you thinking?" Yui let out a quiet noise of surprise. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Aone was great. Shouyou responded to him very well, so well that it was almost freaky. They could understand each other without even talking? It was weird. But he was so _scary looking_. Yui, I'm a grown ass adult. How is my son not scared of that brooding, no-eyebrowed man? I just don't get it."

"Dai," Yui started.

"And Bokuto! It was hard for me to believe that he wasn't the same age as Shouyou. The only thing that gave it away was his hulking body. I get it, he's passionate and loves kids, but I don't know if I can trust him watching Hinata all day...He was cool, I guess. His eyes lit up like a christmas tree when I talked to him about his hobbies, though. He's into volleyball. I think he'd get along with Kuroo, but when it comes to Shouyou, there's no doubt he's not good en--"

" _Sawamura_ ," Yui said, voice strong enough to silence Daichi. "I understand that you are frustrated, but you have to be patient. These people are just that-- _people_. They work just as hard as you at something you aren't able to do yourself right now, and you aren't realizing how much you need them. Also, I don't appreciate how you're degrading my work. I spent _hours_ rifling through websites trying to find people you might deem 'good enough' to watch your son. I know him almost as well as you do, Daichi, and to me it seems that you need to pull your head out of the clouds and get over childish fears and stop being so _selfish_."

Daichi, stunned into silence, stared at his desk. "I apologize for being selfish," he whispered, not lifting his head to meet Yui's disapproving look. "I know it doesn't excuse the way I'm acting, but I'm just...I'm scared. I have to put my entire trust in some stranger."

Yui nodded her head and sat on the edge of the desk. "I know you are, and I'm here for you whenever you need me. I care about you, Dai, just like I care about Hina. I want the best for both of you, and I'm doing _my_ best to help you get that."

"I appreciate you so much, and I never tell you so," Daichi said, voice implying that he was just realizing so. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Yui replied with a soft smile. "I may have overreacted, but sometimes that's just what you need to get through that thick skull of yours." She took a moment to purse her lips and look around the office. "Uh, Dai? What's Hinata taking so long?"

Daichi's eyebrows rose. "I'll go check. He knows his way around the office, so maybe he got stopped talking to someone? Kuroo in particular has taken to chatting him up whenever I bring him in."

As soon as he walked out of the office and into the small waiting area outside of it, Sawamura Daichi came face to face with the most beautiful man on the planet. That man was sitting cross-legged on the floor playing with his son.

The sound of the door clicking shut caused the two to raise their heads and look at Daichi, whose head was still swimming because holy _hell_. The man had silver hair that looked so soft to the touch, complemented with deep brown eyes and a gentle smile. Had Hinata not broken the short silence with "Papa, hi! Sorry I took so long, I found someone to play with his name is S-"

"Sugawara Koushi," the man interrupted. He stood up, Hinata sitting happily in his arms, and his entire face flushed. "Call me Suga, though. I'm incredibly sorry about sort of stealing your son. He was almost to your office and was mumbling something about needing a quarter? I had one on me, so I passed it along, and we got to talking."

Daichi felt his ears get hot, and knew that he was blushing too. "Don't worry about it. I'm Sawamura Daichi, but please, call me Daichi. Would you like to step into my office for your interview?" _I should just hire you right now. Please come to Christmas dinner with my family. You are so beautiful. I'm going to send Yui a muffin basket._

Suga grinned, and Daichi swore he heard a chorus singing praise from the heavens. "Of course! Are you coming with, little guy?" He asked Hinata.  
Hinata threw his arms around Suga's neck and squeezed. "I wanna go play with Kuroo!!" He peeked back at Daichi, every bit of his face screaming _If you don't hire him there is going to be a serious problem involving your child and spaghetti sauce at dinner tonight_. Daichi shot back a look of _Dude, I know, but we have to see what he's all about_ , and opened the office door once more to welcome Suga in. Hinata clambered down from Suga's arms and hugged Daichi's legs before running off in the direction of Kuroo's office.

Suga sat down at a chair in front of Daichi's desk, and before Daichi sat he pulled Yui to the side and whispered, "Oh my god, I think he's the one."

"You know so soon?" Yui asked, raising her eyebrows. "Dai, you haven't even had a boyfriend in a few years. I wouldn't jump to conclusions."

Daichi's face burned hot pink. "I mean, for Shouyou. The one for. Shouyou. My son. That I'm interviewing him for. To. Yes. I need him to watch my son."

Yui giggled. "Let me know how it goes."

As she left, Daichi whispered "God bless you, Michimiya Yui," before turning to Suga. "So," he started. "Tell me a little bit about yourself. I hope you don't mind if I read your resume while you talk."

"Of course not!" Suga said, the kindness in his voice sincere. "Well, I've been babysitting since I was thirteen, and professionally nannying since I was nineteen. So that's...fourteen years of experience total, but only eight years of professional stuff that I travel for." He laughed, bright and easy. "I'll just say that I've changed a fair amount of diapers in my time."

Daichi nodded and hummed in approval. "And it says here you're qualified to teach kindergarten? Why are you not teaching?"

"The classroom setting wasn't really my thing, turns out. I prefer to have a closer relationship with the kids. Watching them grow...it's amazing. Seeing them learn things and grow up into real _people_ , and I get to see more of that through nannying."

"Hypothetically, could you teach the children you nanny?" Daichi asked. "I want to put Shouyou right into kindergarten and have him skip preschool. As smart as he already is, it'd be nice for him to have some baseline."

Suga nodded. "That would be absolutely no problem. I've done the same for one family in the past, and the results were amazing." He blushed again--Daichi was going to pass out and _die_ , it was so adorable--and waved his hands. "Not to toot my own horn, or anything! I don't want to come across cocky. She was a really great kid and took to everything very easily. It was hardly teaching."

"Oh no, Sugawara. Please toot your own horn. Your resume is...impeccable, to say the least. Do you have any hobbies? Things that you'd need to take time off for?"

Suga paused. "Suga, please--Uh, once or twice a month I teach free guitar lessons down at the music store, for kids. Acoustic. But that's all, I think? I played volleyball recreationally in high school, but I gave that up for nannying."

O _oh, another volleyball player? Where did Yui find these guys?_ "What position did you play?" He had tried to make the same small talk with Bokuto earlier, but the owlish man did not want to partake in it.

"I was a setter," Suga answered with a soft smile. "It was an amazing feeling to play with my teammates. Learning their strengths and how to play to them, and knowing exactly how to set to each of them. I actually met my best friend through the sport at a tournament; his jump float serve broke my nose." Laughing at the memory, Suga relaxed back into his chair.

Daichi found himself resting his chin in his palm and leaning forward. He snapped out of it and wiped the undoubtedly dreamy look on his face. "Suga, I've never hired a nanny before, but I really am impressed with you. Would you be interested in working for me?"

Suga raised his eyebrows. "May I give a few pointers?" Daichi laughed at his forwardness but nodded, nonetheless. "Usually, there's talk of living arrangements. I don't live far from this building, actually, so if you don't have a room prepared that won't be a problem. If you do, though, I'd be more than glad to stay with you. I'll supply a share of rent, if necessary. Speaking of money, um. This is where it gets kind of weird? I can't really work for less than minimum wage, and I won't ask for more if you don't want to give it to me."

"You absolutely deserve more than minimum wage, and I fully intend on paying you more than that," Daichi said firmly. He pulled a piece of scrap paper and scribbled some numbers on it before sliding it to Suga. "Does this sound reasonable? Of course, I'd have a card made that you could use to go to the grocery when you need to, and get anything you need for Shouyou."

Suga's jaw dropped, and a shocked-- _cute, so cute, oh god, I'm fucked_ \--noise left his mouth. "Sawamura-san! Are you sure about this? This is--oh my gosh, sir, this is--"

"Please call me Daichi," Daichi interrupted, wincing. "I'm only a few years older than you, you know. And of course, I'm positive. Do you have any more questions or concerns, before we make this official?"

"A few, yes," Suga said. "I hope you don't mind my being nosy, but may I ask about the mother? He has a different last name, and I was wondering what--"

"I have full custody of Shouyou," Daichi assured him, his voice flat. "His mother is no longer with us, I'm sad to say. It's a very long and personal story, however, so we might not want to discuss this now. Anything else?"

Suga frowned. "I'm sorry, Daichi. If I had realized--anyway. There is one other thing I always want to let the families know, in case it causes any worry. I'm queer. My sexuality is kind of enigmatic at this point, but I do know I'm absolutely not straight and I am attracted to people. Does this cause any problems?"

Daichi stared hard at Suga before bursting into loud laughter. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were going to say you were in a gang, or something! This...no, this doesn't cause any worry at all. I'm very much gay, myself." Suga laughed too, then. His eyes crinkled at the corners and he tilted his head back, showing off the pale expanse of his neck and _Oh, yeah, I definitely am gay. Why am I this way. I need to chill out_. When the two of them collected themselves, Daichi spoke again. "So, would you like to work for me, Suga-san? Hinata seemed really taken with you, and I think your personalities will mesh very well."

Suga nodded excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "I really enjoyed my little talk with him, and I'm really excited to work for you, Daichi."

"When would you like to move in? I have a room ready whenever you are, fully furnished. There's an en suite bathroom with a shower in it, and all I'll have to do is stock it before it's ready to use."

"Oh!" Suga exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were already so ready. Uh, I have some packing I need to do. Books and mugs and things, but I should be able to move in...Sunday? That'll give me two days to pack and say goodbye to my horribly clingy roommate."

"Sunday sounds perfect," Daichi replied. A warm smile spread across his face. He glanced over at the clock, then sat up in alarm. "Uh, Suga, I hate to kick you out, but I have something I really need to get to with Shouyou? I'm really sorry--"

"Don't be!" Suga assured, waving his hand to dismiss the issue. "Go be dad. He probably misses you." Suga stood up from his chair, giving Daichi an excuse to eye his long legs and slim waist. "My cell number is in my resume, so let me know when you come up for a plan for Sunday. I'll see you soon, Daichi." He bowed with another grand smile before ducking out of the room.

Butterflies fluttered around in Daichi's stomach as he leaned back in his office chair and sighed happily, making him feel like a preteen getting asked to their first school dance. He would be home soon, after he got Hinata, and be able to watch reruns of Saturday Night Live with him in peace. He didn't see it, but as soon as Suga left, a text of six sunglasses emojis was sent to that clingy roommate Suga was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay homies! interview!!! flirty!!! fun introductions!! SUGA IS BEAUTIFUL!!! what did you guys thing of this one? I really enjoyed writing Yui going off on Dai. It was a little self-indulgent and a lot fun. And yeah, Hina probably shouldn't be watching SNL at four years old, but what can you do? By the way, I will /definitely/ be writing more with Hina's mama. I have a lot planned. So be on the lookout for that, as well as more oisuga goodies! Thank you so so much for reading, and I hope you stick around to see what's yet to come!! much love♥♥♥eri chandlerbings
> 
> p.s. feel free to follow me on tumblr @ chandlerbings or on twitter @eriwinkle !!  
> p.p.s. i'm really sorry if there are any heavy grammar mistakes in this, i tried my best to catch them but didn't really have the capability to edit well because i made myself tired by writing all this in one go...ya...sorry i'll probably fix soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi babies!! in an effort to just have /something/ posted, i'm giving you this tiny little thing. i just moved away for my first year of college and this is my first time really being away from home, so it's kinda!! hard!! idk i feel really bad that i haven't been writing a lot but i'm still adjusting and struggling with the change and all that jazz...i promise that i'll pick it up! i will! i'm too into these idiots to give up now!! i'm so sorry that this is so short...yeah....sighs here you go

"Remember this?" Oikawa sniffled, holding up a picture for Suga to see. It was the day the two of them moved in together; Oikawa's arm was slung around Suga's and they were smiling like they didn't have anything to care about, and maybe they didn’t. They were so young, then. "You should take this with you. You know, to remember me by." There was a beat of silence, then Oikawa pulled the picture up  to his chest. "Wait, no. No, I'm keeping it. When we're old and weary, I'll need to remember what you look like."

Suga rolled his eyes. "Tooru, if you think I'm not coming home every Sunday to spend the whole day with you, you're out of your mind." He looked around at the boxes scattered throughout his room, all labeled and mostly full, and wondered just how long Daichi would be keeping him around. He wouldn't admit it out loud, especially not to Oikawa, but this job did hold a sense of permanence to him. He could easily see himself a few years down the line, helping Hinata into his school uniform in the morning and picking him up after school. Seeing kids grow up was what made his job worth it, and he could only imagine what an amazing kid Hinata would grow up to be.

"You'll be home at ten every morning," Oikawa said, pulling Suga from his thoughts, "because I'll put the mackerel on at five til, and--"

"You always burn it, I know, I know." Without warning, Suga was pulled into Oikawa's arms and squeezed tight. For the first time in Suga's life, Oikawa had nothing to say--he held Suga in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Suga's head. "I'll stilll miss you, dumbass."

Oikawa giggled. "You say that, but once you fall in love with him I think things will change."

"Wait, what?" Suga yelped, pulling away from Oikawa's embrace.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Nanny_ , Koushi?" Oikawa started, and Suga groaned because if Oikawa first-name'd him, he wasn't going down without a fight. "It'll start out with this undeniable mutual attraction, and you'll dance around each other while getting closer to him and his son, then one day-- _BAM_!" He threw his arms out and made an excited face.

"Bam?"

"You wake up in bed together, shocking the nation! Niles! The whole world!" Oikawa's face settled into a smirk. "Not me, though. When you fall in love with him, I'm gonna give you the biggest _I told you so_ of your life." He grabbed Suga's face and rubbed their noses together, despite Suga's loud yelp of protest.

"Let go of my face, asshole!" Suga said, wiggling away from his friend. "Sure, I mean he’s handsome, but with that being said, he's first and foremost my boss. It'd be weird if we weren't  friends because I'm watching his son for a living, but anything romantic is really unprofessional."

Oikawa hummed, then a catlike grin spread across his face. "Whatever, Suga-chan. Try to tell me the same thing a few months from now when you're pining your life away and thinking _Oh, I wish he'd look at me this way,_ but whenever you're not looking at him with that dreamy look of yours, he's looking at you the same way."

"Tooru, you really need to stop staying up until 3AM watching Nick @ Nite."

After bending down to tape the last box shut, Oikawa smiled up at Suga. "Now that you're leaving, no one can stop me!" He let out his worst impression of a maniacal laugh. "You know, if you ever get lonely, I'll always be a text away. We could crack open a bottle of poison, fool around for old time's sake."

"Perv," Suga said, rolling his eyes. After giving Oikawa one last squeeze, he rolled his neck to feel the bones crack. "Are you gonna help me pack up the car? If you want, you can come with me and meet Daichi. You just  have to promise you'll beha--"

Before Suga could finish, Oikawa was at the door with boxes loaded in his arms. "I'll race you to the car!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay homies! i'm seriously so sorry that this is so short!!!! i just!! ah!!!! new things and change and all that!!! as always you can follow me on tumblr @ chandlerbings or on twitter @eriwinkle ! much love♥♥♥ eri chandlerbings


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooo sorry this took so long but!! here it is kiddos hope you enjoy!!

Suga woke with the sun the morning of his first day alone with Hinata. The move in had been smooth--only a few misplaced comments from Oikawa, in other words--and Daichi even gave Suga a small book of notes, all to do with taking care of Hinata. Because of that, Suga knew he had a few hours before little redhead would even be awake, let alone rolling around for food, so he had quite a bit of time to spare. After doing his morning yoga poses and making quick work of watering his few window plants, Suga quietly padded down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise, and began to make coffee. 

 _“Really, just make yourself at home,” Daichi told Suga. They were putting away the mugs that Suga couldn’t resist bringing, and Daichi’s face held a warm smile even as he moved some of his own mugs out of the cabinet to make room for them. “This_ is _your house now, after all. If you want coffee or food or anything at all, don’t worry about asking.”_

Suga smiled to himself at the memory while spooning out coffee grounds. He paused, however, after he had measured enough for himself. Would Daichi want coffee? Surely he didn’t just buy coffee for Suga’s sake. But what if Daichi was one of those weird night time coffee drinkers? Suga froze, staring at the measuring spoon at his hand for a moment before there were heavy feet coming down the stairs.

“ _Gmmn-in,”_ Daichi grumbled. He was still in his pajamas, and Suga tried hard not to stare when Daichi stretched his arms over his head, flashing a bit of his stomach from where his shirt lifted up. He failed miserably, though, and blushed hard. “Coffee?” Daichi asked, nodding his head at the pot, still yet to be started.

“Oh, yeah, good morning!” Suga said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. “I was actually wondering whether or not you actually drank coffee in the morning or not, so! So yeah! I’ll start some for you!” He made quick work of adding more grounds to the pot and flipping the switch before turning to jump up and sit on the counter. “You don’t have to be awake for a while, right?”

 Daichi shuffled over to take a seat at the kitchen island. “It’s good for me to get up before I actually need to, I guess. If I want to sleep more, I always have time, and if I don’t, I have plenty of time to...you know. Do stuff.”

 “Very eloquent, this _stuff_ ” Suga said, giggling. A quiet alarm sounded, alerting the two of them that the coffee was ready. “Cream or sugar?” He asked, pulling out two mugs from the cabinet.

 After pouring a mug of coffee, Daichi made his way over to stand next to Suga. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it. Sort of a trust thing, you know?”

 Suga hummed in acknowledgement. He stirred cream into his own coffee, shifting to accommodate Daichi’s shoulder brushing against his as he reached to get sugar out of the cabinet. “Maybe some day. I mean, you trust me with Shouyou,” he said with a laugh.

 Daichi laughed--something gentle, an almost silent huff of air that made Suga’s stomach swoop--and poured sugar into his coffee. “Maybe someday,” he repeated. Suga watched him continue to sweeten his coffee.

  _I never pictured him liking his coffee so sweet_ , Suga thought. _I guess it makes sense that he takes it with no cream, but really?_ So _sweet._ _I’m gonna say something to him. No, I’m not going to say anything to him. That’d be weird. I can’t just comment on how someone takes their coffee. That’d be so rude, Koushi!_

 “I think I’m going to take my coffee upstairs and get ready for work,” Daichi said, interrupting Suga’s thoughts. “Feel free to watch TV, or...or…” He trailed off, yawning, but waved his hand at the den before turning to walk back towards the stairs. “You know.”

 Suga slipped onto one of the stools surrounding the small kitchen island and sipped his coffee contentedly. He wasn’t much for a lot of noise in the morning, so he decided that staying in the kitchen would be his best bet. It wasn’t until he contemplated moving to the back porch to take in the last bit of the sunrise that he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming down the stairs.

 Hinata stood in the kitchen doorway, squinting at Suga. “I’m awake,” he mumbled. “I don’t like it.”

 “Wanna go back to sleep, sweetie?” Suga asked him, setting down his mug and walking over to crouch in front of Hinata. “I can take you back up to bed if you want.” He smiled and tried to hold back a snort of laughter, thinking of how similar he and Daichi acted first thing in the morning.

 “But the couch is right there,” Hinata said incredulously, as if that was the obvious answer. He held out his arms to Suga and stared at him hard. If it wasn’t so ridiculously adorable, Suga would be a little fearful of the way Hinata seemed to stare straight through him. “Wanna cuddle?”

 Suga scooped him up without hesitation and sat down on the couch. “Oh boy, do I.” He let Hinata make himself comfortable, which involved a lot of squirming and a few elbows in the side, but eventually he settled with his legs wrapped around Suga’s middle and his face buried in Suga’s chest. It was natural to Suga, rubbing his hand up and down Hinata’s back in soothing patterns, even pressing his nose into Hinata’s hair and kissing the top of his head softly. Before he knew it, Suga was beginning to nod off. He gave into the feeling, coffee be damned, and drifted into a light sleep.

xXx

“And when I left this morning, Shouyou was just clinging to him, and they were asleep on the couch. Both of them! Out cold!”

 “ _No_ ,” Yui gasped. “Hina, all snuggled up like that? And they’ve only known each other for what, a few days?”

“I know!” Daichi exclaimed, equally aghast. “Not that I’m unhappy with it. Shouyou’s sleeping patterns have been...off. For a while. I think he’s starting to think of Chiyo again.”

 Yui sat down on the desk, crossing her legs and letting a solemn expression take over her face. “You think so?”

 “It happens sometimes--he goes through spells of missing her and wanting to know her, and not being able to remember her, and--” Daichi cut himself off. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, managing to take a deep breath. “Michimiya, he looks so much like her. It’s so hard sometimes.”

Daichi opened his eyes when he felt a small but firm hand on his shoulder. “I know, Dai. It’s a lot harder now that he’s growing up, too.” She paused. “Look. Suga-san is _great_ with Hinata, even I know that much already. He’s going to help him a lot, and I really think he’ll help you too if you let him.”

 “I...I have a lot of work to do,” Daichi mumbled, staring hard at his desk. “Let’s get ramen for lunch later.”

 Yui sighed, but hopped off of Daichi’s desk regardless and walked out of his office.

 xXx

After a promising spelling and writing lesson, Suga decided that Hinata deserved a reward. “Hina-chan, do you like rice balls?” He asked as, looking back over his shoulder as he put away extra papers and pens.

 “Onigiri!” Hinata exclaimed. “One time--Suga-san, listen. This is ‘mportant. One time I heard a story about onigiri.”

 “Yeah?” Suga encouraged. “What was it?”

 “One time there was an onigiri with a pickled plum, and it, um, it goes on the back of the rice ball, you know? And the onigiri didn’t think it was anything but plain white rice, ‘cause they couldn’t see their plum. So what you have to do, in real life not the story, is make sure that people know they’re not just rice. That they have a plum, too.”

 Suga smiled, watching Hinata with a warm look. “You’re very smart, Hina-chan. Has anyone ever told you that before? You’re _very_ smart.”

 Hinata laughed. “Yui-chan tells me that a lot. Can we go for a walk before we make onigiri? I wanna go outside, Suga-san! Is that okay?”

 “Of course it is, Hinata,” Suga answered. When Hinata dashed up the stairs, he made sure to call out, “Make sure you’re wearing your play shoes, or else your dad will be upset!”

 Later that night, when Daichi came home as the two were finally rolling their first onigiri and Hinata was telling Daichi the story of the pickled plum, Suga smiled warmly at the two. He noticed, too, that maybe Hinata was helping Daichi see his own pickled plum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay homies! what did we think? yeah again i'm super duper sorry that this took so long, but i'm definitely feeling better and a lot more adjusted to my new setting and hopefully will update more quickly! i'm sorry about that sad bit in there. it'll only get sadder, though. hahah. i hate myslef. DID ANYONE CATCH THE FRUITS BASKEY. HAHAH. I HATE MYSLE.F Thanks so much for reading, I hope you stick around to see what happens next! I have a lot of ideas I can't wait to write them all out!! much love♥♥♥eri chandlerbings
> 
> p.s. as always feel free to follow me on twitter @eriwinkle or on tumblr @ chandlerbings!  
> p.p.s if you ever wanna...i dunno..do anything for this fic, be it a reaction post or an art or what have you, you can tag it on tumblr with "eri fic: sgcw" and i'll start tracking that!


End file.
